Fate is Twisted
by Never.To.Late
Summary: A oneshot with lemon. It's my first lemon so please be kind and give me constructive criticism!


Fate is Tricky

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto But I wish I did

A/N This is my first Lemon so please give me advice and creative criticism.

It was late at night and Sasuke couldn't sleep. He had been thinking about events that had happened since he had returned to Konoha. He had not been charged with treason or treachery. He had instead been accepted back and made a member of the ANBU OPS group. Under Naruto's order he fought seeing as Naruto was the captain of ANBU. He and Naruto had also been spending more time together. Secretly Naruto was Sasuke's hero. His one true love and he was glad to be back.

Naruto. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking of Naruto. He had to see him. Sasuke got up and put shoes on. He walked down the paths to Naruto's house. Wen he knocked Naruto answered the door in just pants. His hair was tussled in sleep, his toned chest was slowly rising and felling, he rubbed his eyes. It was hard for Sasuke to concentrate seeing Naruto like this. It was hard to keep control.

" Teme it's late what are you doing here?" Naruto stifled a yawn.

" I don't know. My feet carried me," Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded knowing that Sasuke had been doing this a lot recently because of his return here. He had been acting out of sorts. Sasuke reached out and touched Naruto's arm. He pulled Naruto into a sudden hug. Naruto didn't react at first but feeling Sasuke's arm around his waist made him feel at home. He let his arms wrap around Sasuke's neck tightly and leaned in against Sasuke. This feeling of love and longing erupted in both boys. There was a moment in which they were lost in each other. Then Sasuke pulled away and Naruto pouted in dissapointment. His lips only stayed in a pout for a second because Sasuke lost control. His lips crashed down onto the blonde boy. Naruto gasped in surprise which gave Sasuke entrance into his mouth. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's tongue feeling the smaller boy shiver. He pulled Naruto into another embrace. His arms pulled him tightly lifting him off his feet. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and both boys slammed into the wall roughly. Naruto kissed back with vigour as his hands slid up Sasuke chest. Sasuke pushed Naruto into the wall harder and kissed his soft neck. Then he gently bit down on it. Naruto moaned and Sasuke felt himself become hard. He looked at Naruto with lust in his eyes. As if asking to go further. Naruto kissed him as an answer. The raven haired boy walked to the stairs of Naruto's apartment with Naruto kissing. The pressure of Naruto above his groin was driving him crazy. He felt like an animal had been unleashed inside him. He pushed naruto against the bed and ripped off his own shirt. He lay on top of Naruto hearing the springs in the matress groan. Naruto felt kisses at his throat and Sasuke grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin of Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned and arched his back causes his erection to bump into Sasuke's erection. Both boys gasped. Sasuke began to rub their hips together in rhythm. Naruto could feel himself losing grip.

" AHHHH S-s-sasukeeee," He moaned.

The raven haired boy liked hearing Naruto moan his name. He repeated his actions stifling his own moans just to hear Naruto. The boys were panting and covered in sweat. Sasuke decided he liked Naruto with his hair damp and plastered to his forehead with sweat.

" Sasuke," Naruto moaned again in a hoasre voice.

Sasuke let his hands play on the waistband of Naruto's pants. He felt nervous and afraid of hurting his dobe. He pulled them down revealing that Naruto wasn't wearing underwear. Now we know size doesn't matter but Sasuke was not dissapointed with Naruto. The blond looked up at sasuke with anticipation and hunger in his eyes. Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's length and moved his hand in a pumping motion. Naruto moaned louder with each pump of Sasuke's hand.

" I'm ahhhh g-gonna ...," Naruto screamed.

Sasuke stopped his movement and took Naruto's length into his mouth. Naruto moaned at the warmth of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke began to suck on Naruto. His tongue swirled around the tip. This elicited a large moan from the smaller boy. He was quite ready now for whatever may come. Sasuke sucked harder and he felt Naruto stiffen beneath him. The lack of squirming told him that Naruto was going to cum. He sucked harder and felt naruto explode in his mouth. He looked into Naruto's azure eyes as he swallowed the cum in his mouth. Naruto shivered as Sasuke did this. His body was shaking in pleasure as he felt the aftersurge of the orgasm rush through his blood.

" Sasuke," He whispered in his hoarse voice.

"Dobe," Sasuke nugded Naruto in the chest.

Sasuke put three fingers by Naruto's mouth," Suck," He told him.

Naruto did as he was told and when Sasuke saw fit he pulled his fingers out. He felt a rush of pleasrue at Naruto sucking on his fingers.

" Naruto, This is going to hurt a bit," Sasuke said.

" Just do it," Naruto breathed.

Sasuke stuck a finger into Naruto. He moved it around to stretch him out. He added another finger. Naruto groaned in pain but nodded for Sasuke to continue. Sasuke added another finger and began to move around looking for Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto moaned and Sasuke knew he found it. He grinned and continued to pump his fingers in hitting the spot each time. Naruto screamed in pleasure.

" Sasuke," He moaned," Harder... Please harder!"

"Is that begging?" Sasuke took advantage of the situation.

" Please," Naruto whispered.

So Sexy. Sasuke needed to make Naruto his completely. He need to prove he would never hurt the dobe again. He aligned himself and withdrew his fingers. As he pushed into Naruto he kissed him to take his mind off the pain. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Sasuke thrusted in slowly at first. Then faster, harder. Naruto moaned.

" Sasuke ahhhhh Sasuke more please!" He begged.

Sasuke pushed harder. He felt himself coming close to the edge. He grabbed Naruto's member and began to pump in rhythm with his thrusts. Naruto was in extacy at that moment. He felt himself coming.

" I love you," He moaned.

He came all over their stomaches and screamed," Sasuke!"

At hearing his name screamed and feeling Naruto's walls close on him he came screaming Naruto's name. They fell panting onto each other.

" Naruto," Sasuke said.

" Yeah," Naruto answered.

" I love you too," Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto.

The fell asleep wrapped in a tangle of sheets and arms. The night lasted forever as they finally saw that they were more than friends and Fate had something completely different in store for them then they imagined.


End file.
